thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mist Scorchil
Mist_Lunaii-New.png Mist Lunaii.png MistScorchill.png Mist.png 185px-Mist.jpg|Mist's original design Character Information Name: Mist Scorchil Age: 15 Height: 5'11 Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown hair with gold highlights on his bangs that reaches down to his neck. During the games he has inner parts of it groomed while the ends are messy. Zodiac Sign: Virgo Birthday: August 24 District Reigon: Oregon/Washington Reigon Moral Alliance: Main Protagonist Tribute App Name: Mist Scorchil Age: 14 Gender: Male District: 7/8 Weapon: Axe/Tomahawk, Dagger, Hidden Blade (If he can find a way to craft one) Appearance: 5'11 with brown messy hair that reaches a bit past his neck. He has gold highlights on his bangs and his eyes are a hazel brown. A calm look on his face follows. Personality: Calm, collected. He is confident and has the heart of a warrior. Backstory: Mist Scorchil, the newest of Panem's heroes. His life began in a curious way though, having Aztec roots that are explicitly shown in his last name's "click" at the end. He was born down south in Mexico but shares no memories of life there, and his mother migrated to District 7 after his father moved there during the rebellion. They left to 7 expecting a higher status, but didn't know they were a rebel family and thus they were sucked into the games. However, Mist was a curious looking child, living most of his youth under an odd lifestyle of quoting things other children didn't understand and having a temper against liars and those who disresespect those who need respect in the first place. His experience with axes originated from a childhood habit of losing his temper. Bullies kept stealing his things behind his back, only to have him find out where they are the hard way. But one day, Mist caught them red handed and in anger he took the pair of scissors they were going to steal from him and threw them like a tomahawk into the wall, creating a small but deep hole. This bought a "weirdo" sort of attention to him, but they didn't know the abuse he was going through. At this moment, Mist knew that there are certain types of people you can trust, and ceratin types of people you can't. He then started watching the games, and through this he gained a hatred for the careers, picturing them like the "popular kids in school" or the bullies that harassed him so much, earning the heart of a pure anti-career. He began middle school under many rude names, up to the point where he forced his parents to move him to a different school after pulling out a switchblade on a bully, the rebel he was back then. In his new school, he dominated the social ladders with the small, but loud and proud, group of friends he made there. He bought a new kind attention to him, without any rude names or pasts to chase him into another rut. He wasn't power hungry, but he felt at peace in his life. He went on many camping trips with his friends, thus influencing a survivalist side to him after being able to light fires easily, make traps for small animals to get meat, and so on. At night during these trips, he would climb the trees and whittle a helmet or two that raised craftmanship, making him a talented camper and crafter. Then, one day the mayor's child ate nightlock berries. Mist originally had no idea what to do, but then his survivalist and Aztec instincts kicked in and he ordered someone to bring him milk and herbs right away. This managed to slow down the process of the nightlock berries with the milk, and only caused severe fever but no death thanks to the herbs. Mist wasn't anyone special, but he proved he was a good person after all. Now, he was reaped. He ended up being an average kid in his district, a good kid with his flaws and strengths, and a good chance of survival. Mist will be expected to engulf his enemies in the flammable mist that is the embodiment of his will to live, and that very will to live will ignite them. He is a force to be reckoned with in the games, and has potential to either have a heroic victory, or a miserable death. I present to you; Mist Scorchil. The Burning Mist. Strengths: He has a newfound will to fight and win. He is also skilled in survivalist abilities, combat and dodging attacks such as arrows or swipes from a blade. He also has good stamina, so it will take more than just a stab or two to the back to take him out. His skills in crafting can also help him improvise some weapons and maybe even some wooden armor in case he can't loot the cornucopia and has to go make his own things. He is also good at lifting things and runs fast. Weakness: Mist provokes people easily into attacking him regardless of him being an armed tribute or not, and he has a serious temper against traitors, so he might not be able to measure how bad the revenge he would want so badly for a fallen ally could endanger him and his allies. He also wants to lead the anti-careers, painting a target on his back bigger than the rest of the anti-careers. Bloodbath Strategy: Nobody is going to notice him if he plays dead with all the cannons going off. He don't care how long it takes either but once the cornucopia is mostly evactuated or things are safe enough, He'll snap every sucker who comes too close's neck and run away with what he can get to his alliance who will stay hidden in case of failure. If he has a weapon nearby however, he'll grab that and a backpack then run away. Games Strategy: Lead the alliance in and out of dangers, having each member specialize in what they alliance will need and the odd ones out serving as the backup tributes. He'll plan on taking out careers with a series of traps along the paths they take to slowly pluck them off faster than the alliance itself, making a confrontation between the two alliances the last confrontation with hopes of the anti-careers coming out victorious. He'll craft weapons and/or armor to whoever needs it. Feast Strategy: Go out with every alliance member in rank formation, grab the things and scatter from that point on in small groups of each member's desired tributes. Token: A pocketwatch chain that his ancestor used in the civil war. Interview Angle: Keep a kill-happy look and joke about dying every now and then. Give the audience what they want. Mentor Advice: Don't be a hero, be a warrior. Come home in a ride with cheers, not a coffin with tears. If you're outnumbered, negotiate. If that doesn't work, run. You got a high training score Mist, make it mean something. Games Won *MRS' First User Roleplay Games! *LightStone123's 325th Hunger Games *The Darkness Games (District3) *MissRandomStuff's 23rd Games!! (The Summer Games) Trivia *Mist has had both heroic victories and miserable deaths, making him my most neutral character. *Mist is considered the "main character" of my main gang (Mist, Kodai, Duskus, Yuki and the Spectrus family) *He is currently my only 3-time victor. In fact, he's my only victor to begin with (to possibly change) *He is always paired with either Yuki, Duskus, Kodai, or Shade *He is a good leader, which has been proven in many games *He is BAWS *MissRandomStuff's 23rd Games!! (The Summer Games) NOTE: These were not finished but it was announced that he was to be a victor. Category:14 year olds Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Triple Victor Category:Reaped Category:Mistfire333's Tributes Category:Victors